The mechanism of intestinal absorption of folates is studied by a) isolation, purification and characterization of intestinal folate conjugase and by b) measurement of in vivo hydrolysis and absorption of conjugated and simple folates using the jejunal perfusion technique, in a variety of disease states associated with folate deficiency. The effect of alcoholism on folate metabolism is studied using a non-human primate model, with measurements of hepatic metabolism, biliary excretion, and intestinal absorption of labeled folates.